opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Crazy Dems??. . .Like a Fox!!
by user PhatShady Last week, like many sane people in America I was saddened by the apparent collapse in the resolve of the Democratic Party in its elected mandate to end this war. Much like Keith Olbermann's scathing screed I was deeply upset. (I love the way he ends this with "Good Night, and Good Luck," a la Murrow during the Red Scare of the '50s.) Ah, but then I heard the calm voice of my bff and Friend Of The Show, Doctor Baby, who had this to say: If the Democrats force the President (i.e. Republicans) to pull out of Iraq they will own the defeat. Whatever it turns out to be. It will be the Jimmy Carter Effect all over again. Short term gain and long term consequences.'' Meaning the Dems were unrealistically penalized because they were in power at a bad time. "It's the economy stupid" is the premise. I was in agreement and added: That is true, if the Democrats force his hand they will be blamed for the defeat and history will repeat itself. '' Today I read that they are mulling troop reductions because troops levels aren't sustainable due to attrition. Basically we can no longer field an army without bringing back the draft. This will be how the war ends.'' What I was referring to was this article that states: "It stems from a recognition that the current level of forces aren't sustainable in Iraq, they aren't sustainable in the region, and they will be increasingly unsustainable here at home,"'' Why aren't forces sustainable at this level you may ask? Simple, because recruitment rates are at an all time low. And those getting out aren't opting back into the military. Doctor Baby concluded the conversation with these wise words for us all: It was only a matter of time before our military began to show real strain. We pull out or the draft gets resurrected plain and simple. People got greedy in the late 80's and 90's looking at all that prime real estate and money wasted on the military. They cut too deep foolishly thinking technology was the cure all. Technology might have actually been capable of doing what they wanted however. But you have to be willing to kill lots of people and the consequences be damned. We aren't willing to give the world the Finger and so we fail. Perhaps the people should have read up on General Sherman's doctrine of war before we decided to invade. That was a man who understood the nature of war.'' Indeed. The end of this war won't be with a bang, it will be with a whimper, simply because we can not field an army to complete our objective. The Democrats have given the Presidentator his blood money; they will allow him to fail. Have no fear Conbeciles, the Bushies will find a scapegoat, they always do. One has to wonder if General David Petraeus will see it coming. Another Great American thrown upon the Vanity of American Politics. Good Night, and Good Luck. | __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User PhatShady Category: May 28, 2007 Category: Democrat Opinions Category: Democrats Opinions Category: Bush Opinions Category: Corruption Opinions Category: Iraq Opinions Category: Politics Opinions Category: Republican Opinions Category: Republicans Opinions Category: War Opinions Category: President Bush Opinions Category: Democratic Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.